


How To Get An A+

by fr4nkiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Mr Iero - Freeform, Pornstars, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teacher/Student Roleplay, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr4nkiero/pseuds/fr4nkiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's first time being in an adult film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get An A+

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors I may have missed.

  
Of course when Gerard is told that his interview went well and he is able to be in his first video, he gets the most cliche scene _ever_.

After he had gone in -- the interviewer was an overweight, greasy, middle aged man, and was literally wearing a fur coat so it was everything he had ever imagined it would be --, about a week later he got a phone call telling him to drop by the office to get his papers that had what scene he was going to be in.

 

 **Co-star** : Frank A. Iero  
  
**Scene** : Student seduces teacher in order to get an A in that class

 **Your Character** : Student  
  
**Co-star’s Character** : Teacher

 

Underneath all of that was information about what most of their routines usually were before they shot videos, directions on how to get to the set, and how long most of their videos tend to be. It also had a second page with the names of people who were working behind the cameras. The costume designer is named Alicia, the cameraman/director is named Brian, and the set designer is named Pete, those seemed to be the most important ones but there was still a pretty big list underneath those specific names.

So that’s how he got here.

Gerard sitting here, face red with embarrassment and suddenly feeling very camera shy. Which is weird, because he’s usually such a camera hogging whore, but under different circumstances.

Alicia helped Gerard with his outfit even though he had worn stuff like this many times before -- just not on camera. Even though he put on all of the items just fine, she felt the need to wipe non-existent dirt off of his white button up shirt and straighten out his pleated, schoolgirl skirt.

Along with the white shirt and the red and black skirt, he’s also wearing white, lace thigh highs and matching white panties. He has on black stiletto heels, which he has learned to walk in over years of experimenting with them, and it really ties the whole slutty look together. His hair is purposely messy looking, but not overly so. He even washed it.

Gerard’s sitting cross legged on one of the chairs provided right outside where the scene is set up. Brian’s setting up his camera equipment because apparently everyone who’s new to this whole thing has to be filmed for an intro for their very first video.

Gerard can’t stop fidgeting, he’s constantly playing with this skirt and then sitting on his hands, chewing on his lip and messing with his hair, swinging his legs back and forth. He’s just so nervous. He doesn’t even know what this Frank guy looks like.

“Alright,” Brian says and Gerard looks up from his lap to the camera pointed towards his face.

He bites his bottom lip before running a hand through his hair. “Alright,” Gerard repeats, a small smile on his face.

“What’s your name, Sweetie?” Brian asks.  
  
“Gerard Way,” he responds, his voice already slightly seductive.

“This is your first film, right?”  
  
“It is,” Gerard nods his head.

“I’m surprised no other companies like this has snatched you up yet, you’re awfully pretty. Are you nervous?”  
  
“Very,” Gerard says and flutters his eyelashes. “I don’t even know what my co-star looks like.”

“Oh trust me, you’ll like him. Heavily tattooed, and very dominating. He doesn’t agree to do many guy on guy scenes, so count yourself lucky. The ladies love him,” Brian winks.  
  
Brian looks up behind Gerard to see if the set is all ready. “I think everything’s good to go. You ready? Can’t wait to see you in action.”   
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Gerard chuckles nervously.   
  
“Alright then, Sugar, let’s get this party started."  


 

Gerard knew, because he had heard from other people in the business so far, that Frank was attractive. But he didn’t think he was going to be _this_ attractive.

His dark hair curls subtly around his ears and is pushed back slightly. He has the biggest eyes Gerard has ever seen, and he can see small indentations on his nose and lip where it looks like piercings are supposed to go. Frank’s outfit is a tight, blue button up shirt with a black tie and his sleeves are rolled up just a little over his elbows, his tattoo covered arms on full display. He also has on a pair of black slacks as well as black dress shoes.

Gerard blushes every time Frank even looks in his direction, how the hell is he going to react when they’re _fucking_?

Brian urges Gerard forward until he finally makes his way over to Frank, his heels clicking loudly against the tiled floor. Frank looks him up and down, Gerard tries his hardest not to squirm, but Frank just grins at him and sticks out his hand for Gerard to shake, which he does.

“I’m Frank, well, I guess I’m _Mr. Iero_ today,” Frank says, putting air quotes around the formal title. “But I think you already knew that.” He seems so calm and not nervous at all, he probably _isn’t_ nervous considering he’s done this so many times and -- _fuck_ , Gerard suddenly feels like a shy virgin again.

“Gerard,” he smiles in response.

“Out of all of the people I’ve worked with,” Frank starts and bites his lips, looking Gerard up and down again. “You are definitely the prettiest.”

“W-wow, I, uh, thank you,” Gerard stutters. “God, I’m so fucking nervous,” he says looking around to see if they’re almost ready to shoot. Just then he hears Brian shout “five minutes!”.

“We should probably get set up. Um,” Frank pauses and looks at the fake classroom. “I’ll sit at my desk and pretend to do something on paper, or whatever, and you can sit in the front row. Sound good? We’ll do everything on my desk,” he winks.

“Yeah, okay.”

Gerard shuffles over to the desk and sits down, crossing his legs and watching as Frank sits down in his desk chair and writes stuff down with a pen.

Gerard’s grateful that Brian made everyone else besides himself leave the building so that Gerard wasn’t so nervous about ‘performing’ in front of so many people for his first time. He said they’d just add a couple people every shoot until Gerard was comfortable with just having everyone there.

He sees Brian half-balancing his camera on his thigh as he sets it up, so he knows they’re about to start any minute. Gerard looks across the room at Frank who is already staring back at him, but Frank doesn’t look away, he just smirks and winks before looking back down at his papers.

Brian hoists up the camera so it’s level with his eyes and flashes a wicked smile. “You guys ready?”   
  
Gerard nods and takes a shaky breath and Frank smiles and says, “Yep.”

“Alright,” Brian pauses for a few seconds while Gerard and Frank really get into character.

“Action!”

Gerard looks up from his desk through his long, dark eyelashes. “Mr. Iero,” he says softly.

Frank looks up. “Yes?”   
  
Gerard stands up and saunters over to Frank’s desk, swinging his hips back and forth as he walks. He leans his elbows against the wooden desk, puts the paper down, and rests his head in his hands as he sticks his ass out. “I worked so hard on this and you only gave me a C minus,” he pouts.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Frank raises an eyebrow. He can almost see the smile Frank is suppressing because of how ridiculous this whole scene is, Gerard tries his hardest not to laugh as well. He does a pretty good job.

“I don’t know, maybe I could,” Gerard stops talking and walks around the desk to Frank’s chair and proceeds to straddle him, “do something for you.”

Frank shifts in his seat to get comfortable and turns their chair away from his desk so Gerard has more room to move around. “You know we can’t. I’m your teacher,” Frank says, not actually seeming the slightest bit worried about it.   
  
“Please,” Gerard whines. He grinds his hips down and gets goosebumps all over his skin when he feels Frank buck up just a bit. Gerard rubs his hands up and down Frank’s shirt clad chest, imagining the amount of ink he has under it because he can see the soft outline of something there. “Just this once. It’ll be our little secret.”   
  
Gerard tries not to get distracted by the movement when he sees Brian move around to get a better angle.

“Just this once? I’ll give you an A plus if we do this, but we never do it again, okay?” Frank says.

“Just this once,” Gerard nods before leaning in.

Their noses brush against each other and it’s finally Frank who pushes up to connect their lips. Frank’s lips taste sweet, like lip balm but he can’t quite pinpoint the flavor. Strawberry maybe.

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank’s shoulders and loosely folds his hands behind Frank’s neck, running his fingers through Frank’s soft hair every now and then. Brian moves closer to their face, which Gerard assumes is some sort of cue to put more into the kiss because Frank forces Gerard’s mouth open with his tongue and kisses him roughly.

Gerard moans and shivers at the feeling of Frank’s tongue rubbing against his own, the noises their mouths make when they move together is nothing but obscene and he can’t even begin to imagine what the two of them must look like.

Gerard breaks away from the kiss and whines when Frank pushes Gerard’s skirt up and squeezes his ass hard enough to leave marks. He digs in with his nails and then smooths a comforting hand over the same spots.   
  
He brings his hand back before bringing it back down and smacking Gerard’s ass harshly. “Ah,” Gerard throws his head back and moans at the feeling. He loves being manhandled, he’s not even gonna deny it.

“You like that, baby?” Frank asks, smacking him again and smirking at the noise that emits from Gerard. “You like getting smacked around?”

“Yes,” Gerard whimpers when Frank does it again on the other side.

Frank runs his hands up and down Gerard’s sides, and then brings them down to his pale thighs and runs over them, dragging his index finger along the fabric of the thigh highs.   
  
“Yes, what?” Frank smirks.   
  
“Yes, _Sir_.”   
  
“There we go.”

“Y’know, I usually grade your papers, but I’ve never graded you at cock sucking. How ‘bout you get on your knees and show me what you can do,” Frank says, sounding more like a demand than a request and Gerard flutters his eyelashes as a chill runs down his spine.

“Yes, Sir,” Gerard says again, grinding his hips down one more time before crawling out of Frank’s laps and sinking to his knees, the tile floor cold against his exposed skin.

Brian moves around them once more to get a better view of Gerard from the side.

He rubs his palm over the bulge in Frank’s slacks and presses down hard, watching as Frank sucks in a sharp breath and rolls his head back. Gerard unzips Frank’s pants, he doesn’t bother taking them off because he thinks blow jobs this way seem way hotter. He takes Frank out of his pants completely and his mouth practically waters at the sight.

Frank isn’t the longest but he is thick as _fuck_ and Gerard knows he’s going to have a difficult time doing this, but Gerard’s always liked a challenge.

He pumps Frank slowly, teasingly, and rubs his thumb over the slit every time it moves upward. Tiny beads of pre-cum leak out of the tip and drip down the sides and he can’t help himself so he leans down and licks a long stripe along the most noticeable, protruding vein.

Frank’s breath hitches and Gerard inwardly smirks before moving his way up again and taking the red, aching tip of Frank’s cock into his mouth. He flattens his tongue and rubs it along the underside of the head and Frank squeezes the armrests so hard his hands start turning white.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that,” Frank moans and runs a hand through Gerard’s hair.

Gerard stretches his mouth open as wide as it will go and sinks down about halfway onto Frank and -- yeah that’s probably as far as he’s gonna get.

Gerard hollows his cheeks and bobs his head up and down, sucking extra hard when he gets to the head and sometimes pulls off completely and blows cool air against it, watching as Frank writhes, and shivers in his seat at the feeling.

He see’s Brian make a ‘come here’ motion with his finger which means he wants Gerard to look up at the camera. Brian moves around so he’s behind Frank, pointing the camera down from just above Frank’s left shoulder.

Gerard looks up and moans around Frank’s cock, he can feel his eyes watering slightly and his eyelashes start sticking together.   
  
“So fucking good,” Frank says and pulls on Gerard’s hair.

Brian gives Gerard a quick thumbs up and Frank tugs on Gerard’s hair again, urging him to pull off.

Gerard does so and a string of spit from his swollen, red lips to Frank’s cock is still attached so he licks his lips one last time and giggles at the feeling of the spit dribbling down his chin.

“Put your hands against the white board and bend over,” Frank instructs, rubbing his thumb against his own cock one last time.

Gerard listens immediately and does what Frank says. Once he’s in the position Frank wanted him in, he shakes his ass lightly back and forth. He jumps a little when Frank suddenly comes up behind him and takes Gerard’s ass in his hands, massaging and kneading the flesh with his calloused hands.

“You gonna let me taste this pretty little ass?” Frank asks huskily.   
  
Gerard whines and pushes back towards the feeling of Frank’s warm hands, but jerks forward and moans when Frank spanks him unexpectedly.  “P-please sir.”   
  
“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Frank says teasingly. He pushes up Gerard’s skirt so it’s splayed out across Gerard’s lower back. He then proceeds to wrap his fingers around the thin, white fabric of Gerard’s panties and slowly pull them half-way down his thighs.

“Fuck me with your tongue, Sir, please,” Gerard moans as Frank runs a teasing finger over Gerard’s entrance.

Gerard see’s Brian adjust jeans out of the corner of his eye and he tries his hardest not to smirk.

Frank gets down on his knees and runs his hands up and down Gerard’s legs, from the skin where his thighs meet his ass, all the way down to his ankles, and then back up again.

He bites along the right cheek and then presses an abundance of wet kisses all over. Gerard huffs out a breath and leans his head down, his hair dangling in front of his face.  
  
“Since you asked _so_ nicely,” Gerard can feel Frank smirk against his skin.

And with that, Frank leans down, flattens his tongue, and licks over Gerard’s hole. Gerard gasps and arches his back, pressing closer to Frank’s face. He feels the scruff on Frank’s face that he must’ve missed and it scratches against his thighs.

He alternates between licking around the rim and licking straight over it, pushing his tongue in only slightly. Gerard whimpers nonstop and squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to be too loud.

Frank moans against Gerard’s skin before he brings his hands up and spreads Gerard open to get better access. He bites along Gerard’s skin some more before going back and fucking Gerard with his tongue like Gerard asked, pushing in and out digging his nails into Gerard’s ass as he pushes back and grinds against Frank’s face.

Gerard feels Brian hovering over them but he barely notices. All that he’s focused on is Frank’s tongue and trying not to come so soon.

“Mm, fuck!” Gerard shouts when Frank reaches around Gerard’s body and squeezes his leaking cock.

Frank pulls back and collects saliva in his mouth before opening his mouth and letting it dribble down onto Gerard’s hole. Gerard cries out and moans at the feeling and whimpers when Frank runs his tongue along him once more. He can even feel Frank’s teeth every now and then, and the feeling of Frank releasing harsh breaths from his nose.

“Think you’re ready for me to fuck you?” Frank asks and rubs thumb over Gerard’s entrance before switching to his index finger and sliding it inside.   
  
Gerard lets out a noise that sounds like ‘mph’ before nodding his head, fast. “Yes, fuck me, Sir. Fuck me hard over your desk.”   
  
“Get over there then,” Frank says and Gerard straightens up shakily and shuffles over to the desk, his panties still around his thighs.

He bends over the table and the sound of Brian moving around the room again is barely noticeable now that he’s gotten so used to it.

He hears Frank approach him from behind and he prepares for Frank to spank him or something but he’s only greeted with the sound of fabrics rubbing against each other. He definitely doesn’t expect Frank to carefully pull Gerard’s hands from off the desk and push him so his chest is flat against the wood and his ass is sticking up.

Frank takes Gerard’s arms and puts them behind his back, crossing Gerard’s hands and laying them on his lower back against his skirt.

“I’m gonna bind your wrists, okay, baby boy?” Frank asks as he already starts tying Gerard’s wrists in what he soon realizes is Frank’s black tie. “You’ll cum untouched.”  
  
Gerard doesn’t respond, but just nods his head. Apparently that wasn’t good enough for Frank because he pulls on Gerard’s hair and spanks him harder than the other times he’s done it and Gerard can already picture Frank’s red hand print stark against his body.

“Okay?” Frank asks again.  
  
“Y-yes, Sir.”   
  
“Good boy,” Frank murmurs and runs a comforting hand over the red mark.

He turns his head as much as he can to see what Frank’s doing and he moans at the sight of Frank spitting into his hand and rubbing it over his still rock-hard cock.

Since Gerard had already managed to get so relaxed from Frank rimming him, prep wasn’t totally necessary as long as they went slow, and Frank seemed to understand that.

Frank presses the head of his cock against Gerard’s hole and pushes in slowly. Gerard hisses at the burning sensation, but he knows it’ll pass soon so he just focuses on that. Once Frank gets passed the head, he’s able to slide in much easier and Gerard’s mouth falls open on a silent moan at the feeling of Frank stretching him open.

“Ah, fuck,” Frank hisses and pulls out very slowly before pushing back in at the same pace, making sure Gerard gets used to it.

Gerard moans in agreement and pushes back against Frank’s cock to show that he’s ready and Frank doesn’t have to go so slow anymore. Frank keeps up with his slow pace, enjoying the pleading whimpers coming from Gerard.  
  
“Faster,” Gerard whines, his wrists straining against the fabric.

Frank uses one hand to latch onto Gerard’s long hair, and the other to press down on Gerard’s bound wrists to keep him still. He picks up the pace quickly until the whole desk is almost shaking, and Gerard’s heels are scraping against the floor.

The sound of harsh breathing and moans, as well as Frank’s skin smacking against Gerard’s with every thrust, are the only sounds the fill the room. Gerard can feel his ass and thighs shake every time Frank pushes forward because he’s chubbier in those areas.

Frank pounds into Gerard making sure to really slam forward and make Gerard’s whole body move with it and make him scream.   
  
“God, you sound so hot. You like my thick cock stretching you out, huh? Feel good, Princess?” Frank asks breathlessly as he combs through Gerard’s hair with his tattooed fingers.

Frank’s shirt is stuck to his body with sweat and Gerard can see the tattoos better now. Gerard just moans mindlessly in agreement, his eyes practically rolling towards the back of his head because of how good everything feels.

He used to think literally everyone in porn was faking it, but now, well, he’s starting to rethink a few things.

“I’m g-gonna cum,” Gerard groans, feeling the sensation building inside him.   
  
“Yeah?” Frank asks, thrusting harder and faster than before.

“Mm, yeah -- _fuck_ ," Gerard cries out and releases all over the desk and his skirt. He feels sweat dripping down his neck and the backs of his thighs and he groans when Frank keeps fucking him, hard and slow this time, because he’s so oversensitive and every time Frank pulls back he can feel the way Frank’s skin sticks to his.

Frank’s thrusts falter and become erratic and Gerard can tell he’s even closer when Frank’s breathing picks up and just comes out in loud pants and gasps.   
  
“Come inside me, Sir,” Gerard moans and squeezes his eyes shut as his body twitches because he’s still being fucked so hard even though he’s finished. “Fill me up.”   
  
Frank throws his head back and groans, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth opening to form an ‘O’ shape. Gerard clenches hard around Frank’s cock and he gasps when he feels the first spurt of Frank’s cum shoot inside him, it doesn’t stop for a while though and Gerard feels kinda proud that he made Frank cum that hard.

Frank’s hands slip off Gerard a few times because they’re both so sweaty but he eventually slows down his thrusts until he comes to a complete stop.

He pulls out slowly and Gerard whimpers at the feeling of being so empty. Frank steps back but instructs Gerard to stay where he is.

Gerard feels Frank’s cum dripping out of him, sliding down his thighs and onto the floor and if he wasn’t so goddamn exhausted right now, he probably could’ve gotten hard again from it. He can just imagine how wrecked, and _used_ he must look right now; bent over a desk in a school girl’s outfit, covered in cum with his hands tied behind his back.

He turns his head and see’s Brian walking up behind him, getting close up shots and pictures. Frank tucks himself back into his slacks and gives Gerard this look, like he would totally fuck Gerard again if he were able to.

Brian gets closer to Gerard and gives his ass a good squeeze before smacking it.

Gerard whines and Brian grins at him. “Well, alright,” Brian says as he sets the camera down on a chair next to them.

“That’s a wrap!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for super, super, _super _cliche porno films but with Frerard! \o/__
> 
> __Kudos and comments are both greatly appreciated!_ _
> 
> __(Also, I just realized that I post almost only smut on this account, oops.)_ _


End file.
